Tinker Bell
Tinker Bell is a 2008 computer animated film based on the Disney Fairies franchise produced by DisneyToon Studios. It revolves around Tinker Bell, a fairy character created by J. M. Barrie in his play Peter Pan, or The Boy Who Wouldn't Grow Up, and featured in the 1953 Disney animated film Peter Pan and its 2002 sequel Return to Never Land. Unlike Disney's two Peter Pan films featuring the character, which were produced primarily using traditional animation, Tinker Bell was produced using digital 3D modeling. The film was released on DVD and Blu-ray by Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment on October 28, 2008. Plot Tinker Bell (Mae Whitman) is born from the first laugh of a baby with her fluffy white dress and her mop of hair down, looking a bit like Cinderella, and is brought by the winds to Pixie Hollow (which is part of the island of Never Land). She learns that her talent is to be one of the tinkers, the fairies who make and fix things. Two other tinker fairies, Bobble (Rob Paulsen) and Clank (Jeff Bennett), teach her their craft, and tell her about the fairies who visit the mainland to bring each season. Tinker Bell is thrilled and cannot wait to go to the mainland for spring. Tinker Bell is putting in her bun and wore green leafy dress and shoes. While out working, she meets Silvermist (Lucy Liu), a water fairy; Rosetta (Kristin Chenoweth), a garden fairy; Iridessa (Raven-Symoné), a light fairy; and Fawn (America Ferrera), an animal fairy. After meeting them, she notices Vidia (Pamela Adlon), a fast-flying fairy who immediately dislikes her because of her unusually strong talent. Vidia challenges her to prove she will be able to go to the mainland, and Tinker Bell creates several inventions, which she shows to the Minister of Spring (Steve Valentine). But Tinker Bell soon learns from Queen Clarion (Anjelica Huston) that only nature-talent fairies visit the mainland. She tries her hand at nature skills; making dewdrops with Silvermist, lighting fireflies with Iridessa, and trying with Fawn to teach baby birds to fly, but she fails miserably at all of these. Meanwhile, Bobble and Clank cover for Tinker Bell when questioned by Fairy Mary (Jane Horrocks), the tinker fairy overseer. When Tinker Bell returns, she tries to explain, but Mary simply responds that she knows, and expresses her disappointment with Tinker Bell's actions. On the beach, Tinker Bell finds parts of a music box and figures out how to put them together. Iridessa, Fawn, Silvermist, and Rosetta witness her doing this, then tell her that she was tinkering and that she should be proud of her talent—if this is what she's good at, the mainland should not matter. But Tinker Bell still wants to go to the mainland. She asks Rosetta if she will still teach her to be a garden fairy, but Rosetta says she thinks that tinkering is Tinker Bell's talent. As a last resort, Tinker Bell asks Vidia for help and to teach her what fast-flying fairies do. Vidia craftily tells her that capturing the sprinting thistles would prove her worth. However, once she sees Tinker Bell making progress, she lets the captured thistles loose, and in attempting to recapture them, Tinker Bell destroys all the preparations for spring. Tinker Bell decides to leave, but after talking with the keeper of the pixie dust, Terence (Jesse McCartney), about how important his job is, she realizes the importance of a tinker. Tinker Bell redeems herself by inventing machines that quicken the process of decorating flowers, ladybugs, etc. This allows the other fairies to get back on schedule, thus saving the arrival of spring. Vidia is punished for prompting Tinker Bell's actions which caused all the chaos, and Queen Clarion allows Tinker Bell to join the nature-talent fairies when they bring spring to the mainland. Tinker Bell is given the task of delivering the music box to its original owner (shown to be Wendy Darling). The narrator ends by saying that when lost toys are found or a broken clock starts to work, "it all means that one very special fairy might be near." Cast *Mae Whitman as Tinker Bell, an exceptionally skilled and masterful tinker fairy born of a baby's very first laugh. She is fascinated by stories about the mainland of the human world, and is thus discouraged to learn that tinkers do not go there. She tries to learn various other fairy skills before finally accepting, with the help of her best friends, that she truly is a tinker. She helps to repair the massive damage she created and is rewarded, as she is allowed to join the nature fairies on their trip, where she delivers Wendy her lost toy. *Kristin Chenoweth as Rosetta, a garden fairy who at first agrees to teach Tinker Bell how to garden, but later changes her mind after seeing Tinker Bell fix a music box with relative ease. *Raven-Symoné as Iridessa, a light fairy who tries to teach Tinker Bell to light up fireflies. She is often the first to voice discomfort about Tinker Bell not wanting to accept her job as a tinker. *Lucy Liu as Silvermist, a water fairy who tries to teach Tinker Bell to make dewdrops on spider webs. She is possessed of a sassy sense of humor. *America Ferrera as Fawn, an animal fairy who tries to teach Tinker Bell to get baby birds to fly. She is closest to Tinker Bell, and expresses her desire for her to be happy, which she suggests is in tinkering itself. *Jane Horrocks as Fairy Mary, the overseer of all of the tinker fairies, who expresses high hopes for Tinker Bell's usual natural talents. She is greatly disappointed to learn that Tinker Bell does not like being a tinker, but is pleased to see her accept her job and help repair the damage caused to Spring. Mary charges her with delivering the toy she repaired after she becomes a nature fairy. *Jesse McCartney as Terence, the pixie-dust keeper, who is surprised to find out that Tinker Bell knows his name. In mentioning how his job is unimportant, he causes Tinker Bell to remark just how important it is, and realize her own importance. *Jeff Bennett as Clank, a large tinker fairy with a booming voice. He is usually found with Bobble or Tinker Bell. *Rob Paulsen as Bobble, a wispy tinker fairy with large glasses who helps Tink out; he is usually found with Clank or with Cheese, a mouse. *Pamela Adlon as Vidia, a fast-flying fairy, Tinker Bell's rival and the film's main antagonist. She is humiliated by Tinker Bell when they both choose the same hiding space from a hawk, and Vidia has a load of berries fall on her. When Tinker Bell comes to her for help, Vidia craftily suggests that Tink capture sprinting thistles. Vidia is later punished for her part in this. *Anjelica Huston as Queen Clarion, the queen of all Pixie Hollow, who gives Tinker Bell her job and oversees the four seasons. Queen Clarion is wary of Tinker Bell's eagerness; she is proved correct when Tinker Bell accidentally destroys the preparations for spring after being sabotaged by Vidia. Queen Clarion nevertheless forgives Tinker Bell after Tinker Bell helps repair the damage done. Queen Clarion then rewards Tinker Bell by allowing her to go to the mainland. * as the Narrator, who relates the importance of fairies as it applies to reality. *Steve Valentine as the Minister of Spring, the grand master of spring, who makes sure everything is finished in time. *Kathy Najimy as the Minister of Summer *Richard Portnow as the Minister of Autumn *Gail Borges as the Minister of Winter *America Young as Wendy Darling, the girl whose toy Tinker Bell repaired. She is given it back at the end of the film. *Kathryn Cressida as Mrs. Darling *Bob Bergen as Fireflies Species Sound effects used *Sound Ideas, BIRD, OWL - CALLING, ANIMAL 02 *Sound Ideas, BIRD, CROW - COMMON CROW: CALLS, ANIMAL *Hollywoodedge, Rapid Metallic Warb CRT041204 *Hollywoodedge, Bird Hawk Single Scre PE020801 *Hollywoodedge, Bird Hawk Single Scre PE020901 *Hollywoodedge, Hawk Redtailed Scree AT082801 *Hollywoodedge, Single Frog Croak Cl CRT013001 *Hollywoodedge, Rope Snap Swish 3 SS011003 *Sound Ideas, CHIMES - MAGIC CHIMES RINGING *Sound Ideas, GUN, RICOCHET - RICOCHET: SINGLE SHOT, BULLET 01 *Sound Ideas, GUN, RICOCHET - RICOCHET: SINGLE SHOT, BULLET 05 *Wolf Call 1 Image Gallery Videos Category:Animated Movies Category:2008 Films Category:Disneytoons Studios Category:Disney Films Category:2008 Animated Movies